El Mejor
by ringaroundtherollins
Summary: Sin Cara did not attend Raw tonight...but where was he? Kalisto gets home and discovers a romantic surprise. Slashy goodness. Steamy but no smut. One-shot.


_**Tonight's Raw was lacking in Sin Cara y Kalisto feels, so I provided some of my own. Enjoy~**_

* * *

Pulling his head from the mat and staring with disoriented vision into a corner, and not seeing Sin Cara there.

There was not a worse feeling than that, no sensation more mentally damaging.

Well…perhaps there was _one_ …

After a loss, recovering alone on the filthy floor beside the ring. Curled into a ball, his entire form incinerated from the pain. No strong, tattooed arms to lift him into a hold that could foster him and comfort him.

 _That_ was the worst feeling.

Instead it was the meaty arms of Bubba Ray Dudley that tended to him. Eventually. After griping about the loss against New Day in the ring for a while with D-Von.

Bubba pulled Kalisto to his feet, and his muscles throbbed from motions they did not want to make in their condition. "Sorry, brother," Bubba Ray lamented. "We let you down."

"Eh, no big deal," Kalisto soughed. "We'll get 'em next time."

He trudged up the ramp in yet another sensation so unfamiliar to him, so discontenting—making his way down, or up, this ramp alone. Representing the Lucha Dragons solo.

 _I never wanna do this again_.

But no blame would be placed on Sin Cara for it, or himself. Sin Cara was still healing from a dislocated shoulder, so he wouldn't have been able to take part in the match even if he was here—but the reason he was absent from Raw entirely tonight was because Kalisto's dear kitty Kayli had been acting sluggish and sickly earlier in the day, and Sin Cara had offered to take her to the vet while Kalisto took the trip to San Antonio for Raw.

"Are you sure?" Kalisto asked, incredulous. "That's, like, way too generous."

"Is being too generous so unexpected of me?" Sin Cara said with a grin. "She needs a checkup, and you need to get to Texas. Go. I'll take her and make sure she's okay. If she needs medical assistance, it's best not to delay."

It had touched Kalisto more tenderly and sweetly than Sin Cara had ever touched him before—emotionally. He couldn't refute the endeavor. So he'd left the key to his home under Sin Cara's custody, gave Kayli a kiss on her furry head, then drove to the airport.

Now he was wishing he'd never left at all. He was homesick. Missing his man and his beloved kitty.

He didn't bother showering in the locker room. There would be time for that later…or tomorrow…at home. He packed his bag and didn't delay getting out of there afterward. Even the locker room without Sin Cara felt bigger than he was used too, way too lonely.

On his way to the parking lot, Kalisto called his partner up.

" _Hola, mi tesoro_ ," Sin Cara answered.

" _Hola, amorcito_. How did it go this afternoon?"

"Better than I was expecting. Kayli just has a cold."

"Oh, poor baby."

" _Si_ , but we caught it in an early stage. That's the good news. If we'd ignored it, it would have gotten much worse."

Kalisto pushed out a sigh of relief. "Then I'm glad you got her in when you did. Seriously. I can't thank you enough."

" _Claro que si_. The vet treated her with some antibacterials, and gave me some at-home tips to help nurse her back to health. I've got it all written down."

"And the award for the best boyfriend ever goes to…"

Sin Cara chuckled. "Are you done with your match?"

"Yeah. I take it you didn't see it yet."

"Not yet. I just started the program. I've been tending to Kayli for most of tonight. Checking her food bowl, setting up a humidifier upstairs. I couldn't find one around the house, so I went to the store and bought a little one. Perfect Kayli-sized."

 _Kayli means so much to him, too. God, he's perfect_.

"Why do you take it I didn't see it yet?" Sin Cara queried. "Did something happen?"

"Yeah. I lost."

"Oh. _Lo siento,_ Kali. But it's over now. You can come home to us."

"It might be a while, _amorcito_. I have to drive all the way to the airport, and it's a two-hour flight back." And Sin Cara was two hours ahead of him, which meant it was already past eleven PM in Florida. "You don't have to stay. She should be okay until I get home."

"I'll stay, Kalisto. Besides, I want to see you."

"Are you sure? It'll be late," Kalisto reminded him, obvious as the fact was.

"I insist."

"Alright," Kalisto said, caving before Sin Cara did. That was quite often the case. "But you don't have to wait up."

"I'll see you soon, _mi tesoro._ I love you so much."

" _Te amo mucho,_ Sin Cara."

* * *

Kalisto was deliriously tired.

The night was abounding with uncommon displeasures. Instead of driving to a nearby hotel with Sin Cara, he was on a plane alone, homeward bound. He _much_ preferred being at home, especially with his partner there, but traveling was a pain in the ass, let alone traveling by himself. He slept on and off during the flight, then made himself down a disgusting coffee from a shop in the airport before making the lengthy drive home.

It was a little past two in the morning by the time he arrived. God, did he need sleep. Did he need his man. Did he need some muscle relaxers. His man especially. Kalisto found the door was unlocked, and he guessed Sin Cara had left it open for him intentionally so Kalisto could get inside without his key, and without potentially waking up Sin Cara to get him to open the door.

The TV was on in the living room. Sin Cara was on the couch, one arm draped over the back of it, the other angled on a pillow beside him. Kayla was sleeping in the center of the pillow, her tiny nose obviously congested by her hitched breathing. Sin Cara's hand lingered close to her body, as if he'd been stroking her before nodding off.

The two of them snoozing close together was a precious, precious sight.

Kalisto kissed the top of his lover's umasked head, and Sin Cara shifted in his sleep, then slowly pulled his eyes open.

"Hey, you," he groaned, lifting his arms into a stretch. "Welcome home."

" _So_ good to be home, let me tell you." He dipped down into a sweet kiss. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too."

"Ready for bed?" It was more of a statement than a question. _He_ was ready for bed.

"Can I show you something first?"

"Sure." As long as it didn't take too long. "What is it?"

"I'll get it ready for you. If you want to deliver her highness to her chamber first."

Kalisto smiled. He had, in fact, dedicated a room of the house to both his cats. "Sure," Kalisto complied.

"The humidifier is in the corner. It should still be on."

"Thank you for that. I'll pay you back."

"Don't worry about it, Kali. Seriously."

Kalisto moved his hands ever so slowly beneath the pillow on which Kayli rested. She didn't change her position or stir, remaining in her much-needed land of dreams on the way upstairs to her bedroom. Kalisto set the pillow on the floor, next to the mellow-humming humidifier.

Lucha Kitty was fast asleep in his favorite place, a round pillow in the opposite corner. He didn't bother getting up to welcome Kalisto home.

"Goodnight, sweeties," Kalisto whispered. He eased the door closed on his way out.

Sin Cara appeared in the doorway of their bedroom across the hall. It was Kalisto's bedroom, technically—this house was _his_ —but it was just as much Sin Cara's by this point. His "drawer of things" had expanded all over the room—all over the house—in recent months.

Tired as he was, Kalisto gawked at the sight of his man shirtless, leaning against the doorway with one muscular arm. The other beckoned him with a wave, the voice luring Kalisto in: "Come on."

To his surprise, the bedroom was glowing by flickering candles aligned on the dresser and the nightstand. The bed was made; the comforter was adorned with rose petals which formed a crooked path onto the carpet and across the room, leading to the master bathroom.

Kalisto's heart swelled. "What is this?"

"Little welcome home party." Sin Cara took Kalisto's hand and towed him down the path of petals. The romantic surprise didn't stop here: the bathroom was also glimmering by candlelight. The tub was filled to the brim with steaming water, red petals bobbing on the surface. Positioned on the counter was a glass vase, containing roses that hadn't been confiscated of their petals yet.

"Okay, so I picked up more than the humidifier at the store," Sin Cara confessed. He pulled a long-stemmed rose from the vase and handed it to Kalisto, who was still in awe over this reveal. "What do you think?"

Kalisto twirled the stem between his fingers, cautious of thorns. "Wow…I mean…wow, Sin Cara, this is…"

"Way too generous?" he teased.

"Nobody's ever surprised me like this before." Kalisto was touched deep, deep in his heart, yet again. Funny how such a reserved man like Sin Cara could expose his soft side from time to time. A side of him that existed only for Kalisto.

Sin Cara kissed his cheek. "The bath is warm," he explained. "I waited to fill it up until just now. Otherwise it would have chilled before you got here, and who wants a cold bath?"

Kalisto gave the flower a sniff, then replaced it in the vase. He'd have to gather the rose petals later and conserve them, for sentimental sake. He was excited about this bath first. It was definitely worth missing sleep over for a little while longer. Kalisto stripped down to nothing but his bruised skin, his aching physique, and Sin Cara regarded his natural form with a light in his eyes unassisted by the candles. A longing look Kalisto immediately returned when Sin Cara shook out of his sweatpants. He was so handsome, so gorgeous, so _flawless_.

Sin Cara slowly submerged his naked body into the bathtub, adjusting to the temperature of the water, then gesturing for Kalisto to join him. Kalisto dipped into the tub, lowering himself onto Sin Cara's reclined form, groaning as the hot water lapped against his sore, sore, grateful body.

He rested his head between Sin Cara's neck and uninjured shoulder. " _Dios mio_ , this feels so good."

Sin Cara snaked his hands over Kalisto's waist, holding him tight. Kalisto rested his arms on top of Sin Cara's, clutching his hands.

"You take such good care of me," Kalisto said in a tired yet joyous voice. "You do so much…you took care of my cat, you set _all_ this up, you waited all night for me to get home…"

"I'd do it every night if I could. And much more. And on most of them, there wouldn't be a poor, sick kitty."

"I don't deserve you, Sin Cara. Truly. You're the perfect man. _Eres el mejor_. What did I do to get someone like you?"

"You were born." Sin Cara pressed a gentle kiss onto Kalisto's cheek.

"Must have done _something_ good in a different life."

"Do you think I knew you in that other life?"

"I hope so. I wouldn't want to live _any_ life without you."

"Me neither, _mi tesoro_. _This_ is the life I want. I wouldn't have it any other way…with anyone else."

Kalisto craned his neck to kiss Sin Cara's soft lips. Then he nestled into his comfortable position once again. "Man, I could fall asleep in here…"

"Don't do that. You'd drown."

"You wouldn't resuscitate me?"

"Of course I would, assuming I didn't fall asleep and drown, too."

Kalisto giggled. "Let's do each other a favor and stay alive, then."

"Sounds perfect."

Kalisto closed his eyes and breathed easy for the first time all day. The water was alleviating. The mood was sensual. His heart was happy, _muy feliz_. How had it ever been content before Sin Cara was in his life? Before the partners were… _partners_? He listened to the silence, to Sin Cara inhale and exhale, his own body rising and falling as Sin Cara's chest heaved and lowered with every breath. Kalisto was so warm…safe…in seventh heaven. Like tonight, that brutal match, had never happened. Like he'd never felt pain a day in his life.

Sin Cara was his ecstasy.

"You okay?" Sin Cara whispered in his ear. Kalisto wasn't sure how much time had passed, though he hadn't fallen asleep fully. The water, he noticed, was tepid now. His pain was completely gone.

"I'm wonderful," Kalisto said.

"You want to go to bed?"

"That's probably a good idea." He was very much looking forward to that, too.

Kalisto lifted off his man, then Sin Cara stepped out of the tub and offered a hand to pull Kalisto to his feet. Sin Cara wrapped a fluffy towel around his waist, then swathed Kalisto's short body in another.

"You fought well tonight, Kali."

Kalisto wrinkled his nose. "Eh. I could have done a lot better."

"We all have our off-nights." Sin Cara put a hand on his shoulder, kneading the healed muscle. "But you were still incredible. Relentless throughout. Reminded everyone what _lucha_ is."

"Thank you, _amorcito_. That means a lot to me."

Kalisto dried himself off and hung the towel over the shower rod. In the bedroom, he opened up the top drawer of the dresser for some pajama bottoms. Before he could claim a pair, Sin Cara stepped up behind him and lifted Kalisto into his arms, carrying him to the bed and dropping him atop the soft comforter and fragrant rose petals.

"Let's go without clothes."

Kalisto could agree to that. He was too tired for intercourse, but sleeping soundly next to his bare-skinned boyfriend sounded wonderful. He inched under the heavy blanket and waited for Sin Cara to blow out each candle before turning in to bed himself.

Under the comforter, Sin Cara bundled Kalisto in his arms. This was heaven compared to a hotel room, of course, but anywhere with Sin Cara was made heaven by his presence alone.

"Good night, Kalisto," Sin Cara's breath spoke in his ear.

"Good night, Sin Cara. Don't ever let me go, okay?"

"I promise."

Kalisto fell asleep right away, smiling through the night.


End file.
